1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventionally known image forming apparatus may include an image forming unit, a main body, a cover of the main body, and an upper unit. The image forming unit may form an image on a sheet, the main body may accommodate the image forming unit, the cover may be placed over an upper part of the main body, and the upper unit may be disposed in an upper position with respect to the cover.
The cover may include a stackable surface and attachment sections on an upper side thereof. After an image is formed on a sheet in the image forming unit, the sheet may be ejected out of the main body through an ejection opening, which is formed on a rear side of the main body, and may be placed on the stackable surface. The attachment sections may be formed to laterally adjoin the stackable surface and extend upward with respect to the stackable surface. Meanwhile, the upper unit may provide a ceiling plane and attachable sections at a lower side thereof. The ceiling plane may spread over the stackable surface with a predetermined amount of gap being reserved in there-between. The attachable sections may be arranged to face top surfaces of the attachment sections at positions to laterally adjoin the ceiling plane and may be attached to the attachment sections of the main body. Further, the image forming apparatus may be formed to have a pickup area, which spreads between the rear side and a front side of the main body. The pickup area may be formed by inner walls of the attachment sections, which adjoin the stackable surface and rise upward from the stackable surface, the stackable surface, and the ceiling plane of the upper unit. A user may pick up the sheet with the image from a sheet stack placed on the stackable surface through the pickup area.
The image forming apparatus may further include boundary parts. The boundary parts may be a part of gaps formed between the top surfaces of the attachment sections and lower surfaces of the attachable sections in the upper unit. The gaps may be exposed to be visually recognizable when viewed at a specific angle, wherein the view is not interfered with by the attachment sections that adjoin the stackable surface.
Image forming apparatuses, including the above-mentioned conventional image forming apparatus, may occasionally be exposed to liquid, such as water, which may be poured over the upper side of the upper unit. In this regard, the liquid pouring over the upper unit may enter the main body through the gaps formed between the top surfaces of the attachment sections and the lower surfaces of the attachable sections and may flow to the interior of the main body. If the liquid reaches the image forming unit, the image forming unit may be damaged.